second chances
by avengeme
Summary: this is the same story as saveme57 because i am saveme57 but for some reason the site wouldnt allow me to log in to old my acount so i made a new one and am reposting me stories in it. Summary: luffy and Nami are sent to an alternate version of their world after a tragic end to their journey. Now they must get used to new powers and abilities and future surprises
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of one piece. And most importnalty I am NOT copying saveme57 I am saveme57 but for some dumb reason the site wont allow me to log in to my old account so I have created my new account avengeme. Im still the sme person just under a different penname so im uploading my stories to my new account.**

**Also I would like to thank animaniac dude for giving me the idea to use a time machine.**

**One Piece: second chance**

Luffy had been fast asleep in his bunk on the Sunny when he was awoken by the ship shaking violently and Usop yelling that they were under attack. Rushing out on deck Luffy was surprised that it wasn't the marines attacking instead it was a bunch of ships all with the symbol of a smiling face with a line through it.

Nami who had just gotten on deck yelled out, "Franky activate Coup De Burst and get us out of here."

Franky shook his head, "No can do we're out of cola to power it."

Before anyone could say or do anything more a loud laugh was heard coming from the ship directly in front of the Sunny. Turning to the lead ship everyone saw a tall man with blond hair, wearing sunglasses with purple lenses, and a bright pink feather boa around his neck. Doflammingo stood up and looking right at Luffy said with a gleeful smile, "This is the end for you straw hat my higher ups want you dead so I'm going to kill you." He then spread his arms out wide and yelled, "FIRE" as soon as the words left his mouth the sunny was surrounded by dozens of bright yellow beams all coming towards it from the mouths of Pacifistas.

Using his guard point chopper was able to protect the left side of Sunny from the beams but it came at a cost. The beams had terribly injured him and he fell right into the sea. Usop had tried to go after him but was hit in the chest with a canon ball from one of the attacking ships. Luffy using gear 3 and color of armaments black protected the front of the ship but sadly the attacks hit the right and back of the ship killing Sanji and Robin. Franky retaliated by using the rockets in his shoulders to blow up half a dozen ships and Zoro sliced through two ships. Unfortunately it seemed for every ship the destroyed two more took its place. Brook tried to run across the water and attack Doflamingo directly but Doflamingo just sliced Brook as soon as he came close causing Brook to fall into the sea out of everyone's reach. Next to die was Zoro who had gotten hit by six pacfista beams at once but even as the life slipped from him he sent off three large slashes that sunk the ships of the six pacifista's that killed him. The only ones left now were Franky, Nami and Luffy.

Franky grabbed them both by their arms and hauled them into his workshop. Once inside he pulled a tarp off a large machine. Nami with tears in her eyes yelled, "This is not the time to show us your stupid new invention everyone but us is dead!" Franky ignored her, even as tears ran down his face, still not saying anything just keeping a tight grip on Luffy to keep him from running back outside while he used his free hand to plug all sorts of wires into himself. Once he finished that he grabbed Nami who had turned to leave and go out and fight. He then said, "I'm sorry mugiwara but this is the end for us we have no way to escape and all the others sacrificed themselves."

Luffy looked at Franky with his hat casting a shadow over his eyes and in a low voice said, "So what we just give up and die like cowards hiding here in your workshop!"

Franky shook his head, "I'm not saying give up I'm just saying we can't win so we need to run away." Nami and Luffy looked at him with confused faces before Nami said, "We're surrounded with no cola for a Coup De Burst and I don't see how your dumb invention is going to help us.

Franky smiled at her but it wasn't his normal bright and happy smile it was filled with pain and deep sadness as he said, "This isn't my invention it's a time machine that I built using a blueprint of Vegapunk, until now I had no idea how to power it."

Hearing this Luffy and Nami just stared in shock at Franky until a loud crash and the shaking of the ship snapped them back to the present and Luffy asked with desperation in his voice, "So we can go back before attack and save everyone?"

Once again Franky shook his head as he said, "It's just you two going back in time to when I don't know its completely random I have no way of controlling it."

Startled Nami looked at Franky and asked, "Why aren't you coming with us?"

Franky let go of her wrist as he reached up and took off his sunglasses and said, "I cannot go because I'm using my life as the battery to power this machine, for that's the only thing strong enough to power it." He then pulled a lever and a swirling vortex appeared in front of the machine. Then bending down he picked a wooden box off the floor and handed it to Luffy saying, "This is my last gift to you, consider it my apology I promised you a ship that would sail all the way around the world and help fulfill everyone's dreams but I failed." With tears flowing down his face he threw Luffy and Nami into the vortex without giving them a chance to say anything. Right as they entered the vortex there was a loud crash as the Sunny was blown to pieces.

Luffy and Nami awoke in what could only be described as the middle of nowhere. All around them there was nothing but an endless stretch of empty white space. Luffy banged his fists against the ground as he cried his eyes out all the while saying, "I failed them I failed my nakama again I was still to weak to protect them." Nami could do nothing but watch in silence not knowing what to say to comfort Luffy.

Then after what to Nami felt like eternity she heard a voice say, "Don't be so quick to think you failed young man." Luffy looked up from the ground trying to find the source of the voice. Then he felt a tap on his left shoulder and to his shock saw Gol D. Rodger. Rodger smiled and said, "You haven't failed yet Luffy, for you see this is a land where all of time intersects past present and future."

Both Luffy and Nami looked at him confused so he said, "Here all of time intersects and diverges, meaning I can send you back in time." Luffy and Nami looked at him with hope filled eyes until he said, "But I cannot send you back into your own time but into the time of an another version of yourselves, if you agree I will send you to an alternate version of your time where its versions of you have just died."

Nami and Luffy looked at each other both thinking the same think they may not be able to save their world's version of their friends but maybe just maybe they could save this new world's version they may not be exactly the same but they were still their friends. Turning to Rodger with determined looks in their eyes they said, "We want to go."

Rodger smiled saying, "Good to hear but I must warn you this world has many things that are different from what you know most importantly in this world Luffy never ate the gum-gum fruit."

Shocked Luffy asked, "How come I never ate it?"

Rodger seemed to pause in thought before saying, "It seems someone ate the gum-gum before Shanks ever found it." Seeing the disappointed look on Luffy's face Rodger said, "Open the box that you're holding and eat what's inside."

Luffy opened the box and both him and Nami gasped inside was a snow white devil's fruit lifting it out of the box Luffy had two questions where did Franky find it, and what power did it give you?

Seeing the questioning looks on Luffy and Nami's face Rodger said, "That is the kaze-kaze no mi it is the wind fruit one of the most powerful logia fruits." Then giving Luffy a reassuring look said, "Go ahead and eat it because you cannot take physical things with you into the world I'm sending you."

Luffy nodded his head in understanding and ate the fruit while Nami had a disappointed look on her face thinking to herself, "That means I can't take my clima tact with me which means ill be useless in combat until I can get Usop to make me a new one but it still wont be as good as my current one."

Rodger watched Luffy eat the fruit and said, "To turn into your element just concentrate on turning a specific part or all of your body into your element." Once Luffy was able to control his transformation Rodger said, "With time and training you will be able to become your element on reflex alone."

Turning his attention to Nami he held out his hand on which appeared a small bluish white fruit, "This is my gift to you Nami, this is the goro-goro no mi, where I am sending you no one has this power making yours for the taking." Nami was shocked that Rodger was offering her something so powerful, and was quick to eat the horrible tasting fruit. Unlike Luffy Nami was able to control her powers with ease transforming to and from lightning without any struggle.

Rodger turned away from the two new logia users and waved his hand in a circle creating a portal in which one could see a ship with black flag on which was a jolly rodger with a heart on the skull. Looking at Luffy and Nami he said, "Now its time for me to send you on your way so ask any question you have now."

Thinking about it Nami said, "I have three question, why are you here in this world? Why are you helping us? And why did you give me the goro-goro no mi?"

Rodger smiled sadly and said, "I am here because at the moment of my death I used the power of the time fruit that I had eaten shortly before I surrendered myself. Unfortunately I messed up and only my spirit went through time and ended up here. My plan was to use the time fruit to go and say a final goodbye to my dear Rogue and wish her and my son a good life without me."

Before he could answer Nami's second question Luffy asked, "Why would you just say goodbye instead of staying with them?"

Rodger sadly said, "I surrendered myself because no matter what I was going to die very soon so I had hopped to draw attention to myself and off Rogue and our unborn child by giving myself up for execution. That is also why I would have just said goodbye because no matter what I was going to die." Then his mood did a total reverse as he said, "Now on to Nami's second question, I am helping you two because I feel like it and because you are interesting to me." Luffy and Nami were a little shocked that his reason was so simple but accepted it. Then Rodger said, "The reason why I gave you the goro-goro no mi Nami is because you are Luffy's navigator and will need to be strong to guide him on the right path like a good navigator should, after all a navigator must not just guide the ship but also guide the captain and keep them on track no matter what."

Once he was sure there were no more questions Rodger showed them the portal and said, "I am sending you right onto the ship of Alvida were you both were killed in this world, Luffy you were killed when Alvida smashed you with her mace" Luffy and Nami winced when they heard that, "Nami when Luffy died the crew was no longer distracted and saw you robbing them so they shot you and one of the bullets killed you, luckily for you both your new logia powers you got here will go with you into this new world and revive your bodies". He smiled at them before saying, "My final advice before you go is this, firstly loggias that think they are invincible have a very short life spans, secondly don't be surprised if someone who was dead in your world is alive in this one, and lastly power does not come from numbers but from the strength of the individuals." With those last words he pushed them both into the portal to the new world. Once they were and the portal started to close Rodger smiled saying, "Don't waist this second chance you two."

**For those wondering how Rodger had the goro-goro no mi he had it because in the world he sent Nami and Luffy to it was never found by Enel and sank into the depths of the white white sea and since it was in an area no one could get to it he used his time fruit powers to bring it to where all time intersects. Feel free to ask questions and i'll do my best to answer without giving away to may spoilers for the story.**


	2. The Return of Zoro

**Once again this isn't copied I am saveme57 reposting this under a new account.**

**Sorry it took me till today to realize that chapter one was psoter twice. Hopefully this wont happen again.**

The first thing Nami realized when she woke up is that even with logia powers restarting ones own heart is not a pleasant experience. Getting up she looked at the shocked faces of the men who had shot all whom had shocked horrified expressions as they watched a girl they thought dead get back up. They then charged at her firing guns and slashing at her with swords only for all their attacks to pass through, then with an evil grin on her face faced sticking pout her right hand at the attacking pirates and said, "lightning!" as she said that a giant blast shot from her hand hitting everything in front of Nami.

Elsewhere on Alvida's ship Luffy had just reformed himself after being smashed by Alvida's club and was about to knock her out, but before he could there was a loud explosion. Acting solely on instinct Luffy created a shield of wind around both himself and Coby. Once the dust from the explosion had cleared Luffy noticed that Alvida and her crew had all been knocked down and a few had even been blown off the ship.

Nami walked towards Luffy with a sheepish look on her face said, "Sorry about that Luffy I haven't quite figured out how to tone it down so the blast isn't so strong."

Luffy just laughed as he turned to the remaining crew on the ship and said, "Prepare a boat for Coby! He wants to join the marines!" Alvida's crew quickly did as they were told. Once the boat was prepared Luffy and Nami left with Coby.

It was the middle of the night as the three sailed to the nearest marine island Nami unable to sleep began to think of all that had happened one day they were sailing in the new world the next her and Luffy were sent back in time with new powers after loosing the entire crew. Thinking about the fate of the crew made Nami start to cry a bit. Her soft crying was just enough to wake the sleeping Luffy but not Coby.

Luffy not knowing what to say to comfort Nami he just held her in his arms and rubbed her back in soothing circles. Eventually they both fell asleep with Nami still in Luffy's arms. The next morning Coby woke first and as soon as he saw Luffy and Nami he gasped he hadn't thought the two were that close. His gasp was enough to wake up Luffy and Nami who instantly backed away from each other with bright red faces. They both glared at the laughing Coby and that glare was enough to tell Coby to never speak of this again.

Once they got a hold of themselves Coby said, "we're near the marine base on the island that captured the pirate hunter Zoro I hear he's a real monster." Coby said the last part with a quiver in his voice.

Nami smiled as she asked, "what did he do to get called a monster?"

Coby didn't like the way Nami was smiling so he turned to Luffy and said, "rumor says he's like a blood hound he wonders around the sea and hunts down fugitives." Coby finished by saying, "he's a monster in the form of a man, and so you two shouldn't even think of recruiting him."

Nami smirked looked at Luffy and said, "you know if he's called a monster he must be strong so that makes him perfect for recruiting."

Luffy nodded his head saying, "If he's a good person then he can join my crew."

Coby waved his hands in front of himself as he shouted, "he's arrested because he's a bad person."

Nami and Luffy looked at each other before Nami said, "Remember this Coby someone is not bad just because of a rumor or what the marines say, just like there are good and bad pirates there are also good and bad marines and world officials if you don't believe me then maybe one day you can ask Luffy's grandfather vice admiral Monkey D. Garp and he'll tell you the same thing."

Coby was shocked not just by the fact that Luffy's grandfather was a famous marine but also by what Nami said about pirates and the marines, but before he could say anything their two tiny boats made it to the island docks. As they walked into the town Luffy praised Coby's navigation skills but Coby just shock his head at the praise saying, "that was just basic navigation I'm sure Nami- san is much better."

Nami grinned and nodded at the praise before saying, "you still did good Coby and your already much better than this guy." She pointed at Luffy and then sighed, "I swear he'd be totally lost without me, but still he does have a better sense of direction than someone I've met."

While she didn't say whom this someone was Luffy laughed knowing she was referring to Zoro who could get lost walking in a straight line. He then turned to Coby and said, "let's go eat I'm hungry."

Nami just glared and hit Luffy in the head saying, "That doesn't mean a thing you're always hungry and never satisfied." But before she could say anything else her own stomach growled. Luffy and Coby both laughed, as Nami turned red from the embarrassing betrayal of her stomach.

Once they had found a restaurant and Luffy had eaten almost all the food the restaurant had Luffy looked at Coby smiled and said, "this is where we'll go our separate ways Coby, you do you're best and I know you'll be a great marine."

A crying Coby then said, "I will! Thank you so much Luffy- san and Nami- san you have to become great pirates too, although we'll be enemies in the future."

Turning to Nami who was sitting beside him Luffy asked, "You think Zoro will be at the marine base if we go there?" although he already knew the answer he still felt like asking. But before Nami could answer there was a loud crash as many of the restaurant customers backed against the wall on the opposite side of Luffy, Nami, and Coby.

Coby leaned over and whispered to Luffy, "looks like we can't yell the name Zoro." Coby then said, "I just saw a notice on the streets, there's someone called lieutenant Morgan at the base." At the mention of Morgan all the customers of the restaurant all fled out the door.

Walking down the street Luffy was laughing loudly, "what an interesting restaurant I gotta go there again." Nami could only sigh at Luffy's attitude he was the same as ever.

Unlike Luffy and Nami Coby was worried saying, "that's strange…! I have a bad feeling about this..!" he looked worriedly at the two pirates and said, "I could understand why they were scarred after hearing Roronoa Zoro's name since he could escape at any time but why would they be afraid of a marine lieutenant too?"

Luffy just said, "well he could have done something bad, right?"

Coby looked appalled and shouted, "That's impossible!"

Nami then hit Coby on the head as she glared down at him and said, "Did you already forget what I told you earlier today, and also no shouting in a restaurant." She then hit him on the head a second time.

They continued to walk until they got to the gates of the local marine base. Luffy turned to Coby and said, "It looks pretty ugly up close."

Nami nodded her head in agreement and gently said, "go ahead Coby, Luffy and I have to go find his monster."

Coby stuttered, "B.. But I'm not ready yet! Besides that incident at the restaurant got me thinking…"

But before he could finish he heard Luffy say, "I wonder where he is?" When Coby looked towards Luffy he saw that he had climbed up on the wall and was looking for Zoro.

Coby looked at Nami and asked, "is he always like this, if so then I feel bad for his crew."

Nami laughed and shock her head saying, "he isn't that bad he does act childishly at times but he also knows when to be serious and use his head, it doesn't hurt that he is very strong." This was very surprising to Coby as he realized just how much he had misjudged Luffy.

Before he could reply Luffy had jumped off the wall and was running down the street shouting back, "I saw something it could be Zoro."

When they go to were Zoro supposedly was Luffy climbed up on the wall and when he saw Zoro he turned his head towards Nami and said, "climb on up Nami you can see him from here."

Nami scowled at Luffy and said, "don't be an idiot I'm wearing a skirt there is no way I'm climbing onto that wall so that any perverted passerby can see up my skirt." Luffy scratched his head trying to think of a way to get Nami on the wall without upsetting her. Then an idea came to him he dropped off the wall and grabbed Nami's hips. He then picked her up and before she could even scream she was sitting on Luffy's shoulders looking over the wall.

Nami hit Luffy on the head shouting, "next time warn me first" then she softly and soothingly said, "idiot".

Luffy laughed and said, "Your red face looks pretty." Nami's face got even redder at hearing that." But before she could do or say anything Coby who had been peeking over the wall fell off out of fright. He had just seen Zoro, before he had been paying more attention to the actions of Luffy and Nami.

Nami looked at Coby and asked, "What's wrong Coby?"

A shaking Coby answered, "it … it's him! Roronoa Zoro! Th…th…that black bandana and cloth around his waist… and that intimidating aura…! It's Zoro!"

Nami looked at the ropes and said, "Why is he all tied up? Those ropes look pretty easy to break."

A horrified Coby shouted, "S… Stop joking, if you free him he could make a mess in the town and even kill you!"

Then Zoro said, "hey you! Could you please come over here and untie me? I've been tied up for nine days and I'm exhausted."

Luffy then said, "he's smiling" a frightened Coby was hanging as low as he could on the wall now with his eyes just peeking above the wall.

Zoro then said, "I'll repay you if you do." At this Nami scowled inwardly thinking about all the debt he had owed her and never paid. He then said, "I could hunt down a fugitive and give you the rewards I'm not lying, I'll keep my word."

A shaking Coby said, "don't do It Luffy-san don't be tricked by his words! If you free him he'll kill us and escape!"

Luffy and Nami both smiled as Luffy said, "he cant kill me I'm much stronger than him.'

Coby just cried, "he's really hopeless!" right then a ladder popped up next to Coby and a little girl climbed up turned to Luffy, Coby, and Nami and put a finger to her mouth to tell them to be quiet. The little girl then jumped down into the courtyard where Zoro was despite Coby telling he it was dangerous.

Zoro then asked, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Coby turned to Luffy and said, "Luffy-san go stop her she could be killed!"

Luffy just responded, "Do it yourself."

Zoro looked at the little girl and said, "Do you want something? Get lost!"

The girl smiled and held out two rice balls and said, "Uhm brother I made some rice balls for you! You haven't eaten for a long time right?"

At this point Nami had jumped down into the courtyard and was walking over to the little girl. The girl held up the rice balls to Zoro saying, "This is the first time I made rice balls…"

Zoro shouted, "I'm not hungry! Go away!" The little girl looked ready to cry when Zoro said, "I don't want it leave me! I'll kill you if you don't go!"

Nami had assembled her staff ready to hit Zoro for being mean to the little girl, but then a snide voice said, "Roronoa Zoro! Don't pick on little kids or else I'll have to tell my father."

Luffy in an emotionless tone said, "a weirdo came." Coby was happy to see said weirdo thinking that meant the little girl was safe. Nami was standing protectively behind the little girl.

Zoro then said, "tch if it isn't the lieutenant's bastard son."

The weirdo glared and said, "bastard? Don't get cocky my dad is a marine lieutenant!" he then bent down to the little girl and taking one of her rice balls despite her telling him not to said, "hello little girl these rice balls look pretty tasty." As soon as he took a bite of it the weirdo spit it out saying, "horrible! You put to much sugar in it! You're supposed to use salt in these things."

The little girl with tears in her eyes said, "But.. But I though they'll taste better if they're sweet!"

The weirdo responded saying, "How could someone eat something like this?" But when he tried to take the second one from the little girl Nami hit him in the head with her staff. Coby was shocked by Nami's actions while Luffy was smiling at them. The little girl was still crying from the mean things the weirdo had said.

The weirdo glared at Nami and the little girl and said, "awe ... Don't cry! If your older sister" here he pointed at Nami, thinking the two were related, "apologizes and does a favor for me I'll forgive you." He continued to glare at Nami but now there was a sign of lust in his eyes. That lust was enough to make Luffy really angry and before anyone noticed he had released a blast of haki knocking out the weirdo and his marine escort.

Luffy then grabbed Coby and jumped into the courtyard with an angry look still on his face. He then looked at Nami who just nodded showing she was fine. With that he calmed down and looked at Zoro.

Zoro glared at Luffy and asked, "That's a neat little trick how'd you do it?"

Luffy smiled and said, "that was just a little bit of my force of will, why don't you tell us why you haven't left even though you could easily escape, if I like your answer I might let you join my pirate fleet."

Zoro not understanding what Luffy meant by force of will ignored him, and instead answered the second part of what Luffy said, "heh so you just gave up on life and became a crook huh?"

Luffy angrily responded saying, "It's my dream! There's nothing wrong with being a pirate!"

Zoro smiled and said, "I'll never join you because I have something that I need to take care of! I could survive even if you don't help me I just need to stay alive for one month then that bastard, he looked in the direction of the unconscious Helemppo promised to let me go after-words. I'm going to do everything I can to stay alive an fulfill my dreams!"

Luffy smiled and nodded appearing to accept what Zoro was saying but really he was waiting till later when Zoro would change his mind and join Luffy and Nami. As Luffy was tuning to leave Zoro looked at the little girl and said, "give me that rice ball" the little girl handed the rice ball to Luffy who put it in Zoro's open mouth. Once he had swallowed the rice ball Zoro turned to the little girl and said, "the rice ball tastes very good. Thank you very much."

This made the girl smile as Luffy and them left and she turned to Zoro and asked, "you really liked it?" when Zoro nodded she said, "that makes me so happy!"

Afterwards Coby said, "I guess he isn't really that horrible a person as his reputation says."

The little girl nodded and said, "he isn't, brother didn't do anything wrong it's just that the people in this town are afraid of him." Then in a guilty voice she said, "He got arrested because of me he killed Helmeppo's pet wolf because Helemppo let his wolf run around and everyone got scarred."

Nami smiled and said, "your right he isn't a bad person." The little girl smiled and hugged Nami; Nami smiled and patted the girl on the head. The little girl then said, "the only bad people are the Morgan's, you'll get executed if you disobey them so everyone is afraid of them."

Then the loud voice of Helemppo was heard saying, "Who dares raise his head? I'll tell my dad!" he then looked at all the bowing people and said, "do you want to be like Roronoa Zoro I'm going to publicly execute him in three days, I'll use him to set an example for all of you it's going to be interesting."

Luffy went over to Helemppo and in an angry voice asked, "didn't you say you were going to give him a month."

Helemppo started laughing and said, "I was only joking with him. Only an idiot would believe that."

Luffy couldn't stand hearing Helemppo speaking anymore so he hit him right in the face with all the strength and anger he could put in a single punch. Coby was about to rush forward to try and calm Luffy but Nami grabbed and said, "Stay here Coby Luffy has already decided what he is going to do and there is no changing his mind." Coby looked at Nami and just by the expression on her face he could tell she agreed with Luffy.

Luffy turned to Coby and Nami and in a determined voice, and ignoring the ranting Helemppo in the background, said, "Zoro is going to join my crew." Nami nodded in agreement while Coby tried, without success, to calm Luffy down.

**in case anyone is wondering why Nami used her staff instead of lightning it's because Helemppo is to weak to bother hitting with lightning especially since Nami doesn't yet know how to hold back. Now please Review and thank you for reading.**


End file.
